Officer
The Officer is a challenging enemy from Wolfenstein 3D who acts as an elite version of the Guard. =Tactics= The Officer is a good match up for an experienced player who needs a challenge. While they aren't bullet sponges with heavy weapons like the SS, the Officer is fast and has double the health of a standard Guard. Some players might find the Officer's speed and enhanced reaction time makes them an even greater threat than the SS. An optimized battle with an Officer may still result in reduced ammo due to their boosted hitpoints, so mappers who utilize lots of officers should be weary of making players rely on dropped clips. In many instances, however, an optimized battle is not an option and a player might find themselves wasting bullets while spraying to compensate for the officer's speed. If an Officer appears in a group of enemies, it is advisable to avoid direct confrontation with the group. Thanks to their enhanced speed Officers can be easy to isolate by luring them into a chase since they outrun their comrades. A thoughtful mapper might want to refrain from clustering too many Officers together because their quick draw may make such a situation more miserably frustrating than fun for a player to deal with. Despite their efficient nature, in a one-on-one battle a machine gun or chaingun can utterly trivialize them. Official Hint Book Description From The Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book: : Officers are usually silent until they confront you face to face. They can rarely be surprised, and are fast, intelligent fighters. Officers will move to the left and right as they fire, making them difficult to hit as well as draining you of ammunition. An officer's weapon of choice is a pistol. They wear light vests and can take about half the damage of an SS guard. Don't underestimate their abilities. In close quarters combat, these guys will make life miserable and short! =ECWolf DECORATE Definitions= actor Officer : WolfensteinMonster 12 { points 400 health 50 speed 1, 5 sighttime 2 dropitem "Clip" attacksound "officer/attack" deathsound "officer/death" secretdeathsound "officer/fart" seesound "officer/sight" states { Spawn: OFFI A -1 NOP A_Look stop Path: OFFI B 10 NOP A_Chase OFFI B 2.5 OFFI C 7.5 NOP A_Chase OFFI D 10 NOP A_Chase OFFI D 2.5 OFFI E 7.5 NOP A_Chase loop Pain: OFFI I 5 A_JumpIf(health & 1, 1) goto See OFFI J 5 goto See Missile: OFFI F 3 A_FaceTarget OFFI G 10 A_FaceTarget OFFI H 5 bright A_WolfAttack goto See See: OFFI B 5 NOP A_Chase OFFI B 1.5 OFFI C 4 NOP A_Chase OFFI D 5 NOP A_Chase OFFI D 1.5 OFFI E 4 NOP A_Chase loop Death: OFFI K 5.5 A_Fall OFFI L 5.5 A_Scream OFFI MN 5.5 OFFI O -1 stop } } actor LostOfficer : Officer 97 { dropitem "BlueClip" attacksound "lostofficer/attack" deathsound "lostofficer/death" secretdeathsound "lostofficer/crash" seesound "lostofficer/sight" states { Spawn: LOFF A -1 NOP A_Look stop Path: LOFF B 10 NOP A_Chase LOFF B 2.5 LOFF C 7.5 NOP A_Chase LOFF D 10 NOP A_Chase LOFF D 2.5 LOFF E 7.5 NOP A_Chase loop Pain: LOFF I 5 A_JumpIf(health & 1, 1) goto See LOFF J 5 goto See Missile: LOFF F 3 A_FaceTarget LOFF G 10 A_FaceTarget LOFF H 5 bright A_WolfAttack goto See See: LOFF B 5 NOP A_Chase LOFF B 1.5 LOFF C 4 NOP A_Chase LOFF D 5 NOP A_Chase LOFF D 1.5 LOFF E 4 NOP A_Chase loop Death: LOFF K 5.5 A_Fall LOFF L 5.5 A_Scream LOFF MN 5.5 LOFF O -1 stop } } Category:Enemies